


We Fell In Love

by Destiel_is_Classic



Series: Yours All Yours [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_Classic/pseuds/Destiel_is_Classic
Summary: Tony always had bad timing and even worse memory of the little things.





	We Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I owned the Marvel, or the Avengers or well anything that has to do with Iron Man honestly but I don't so yeah. 
> 
> Please excuse my horrific grammar skills and the amount of cheesy mixed bad writing adventure that you are about to embark on. 
> 
> ENJOY!

He was sitting on the common room couch with knees bent, a book propped on top of his knee with a twizzler between his teeth when Tony realized he was in love with Steve.

He’d known, of course, before then, but it was in that moment when the feeling really settled in his chest and took his breath away. Left him speechless and gaping up at the ceiling wondering where the emotion had come from and why he was so lost in the sea of Steve suddenly. All he could picture were those blue eyes looking up at him, full smile reminding him that it would all be okay and suddenly he was in Steve’s strong arms, fingers playing over the scars from the arc reactor.

He was in love with the super soldier and like a punch, to his gut, he didn’t know how to react to the sudden wave of powerful emotion washing through him.

 

\--

 

Fingers tapped idly against the countertop a nervous tick he never quite kicked as he grew into an adult. His nanny called it his genius tail, you always knew Tony had something gearing in his mind when he couldn’t hold his fingers still. It was one of the first things Steve noticed when he walked into the mansion after his morning run, besides the fact that Tony was awake before seven am. His blue eyes looked over those fingers as they tapped against the expensive counter before briefly pausing to smudge fingerprints only to return to their regular fidgeting.

‘Morning,” Steve didn’t step to close to Tony. He knew he smelled of a three-hour run, he might not have sweated often but when he did it left a powerful stench to rival Jersey.

Tony’s fingers stopped mid tap, “Morning,” brown orbs flashed up at Steve with a nervous glint behind them.

“What are you doing awake,” He moved around the counter turning on the sink to wash his hands, running the water over his forearms before cupping some into his hands and splashing it over his face. He could feel the familiar tingle he got when Tony’s eyes watched his every move so he made a careful decision to leave a few drop across his cheeks as he looked up at his boyfriend. He was rewarded with a small gasp and a carnal look igniting within those gorgeous brown eyes.

Tony cleared his throat, ‘I-uh-I figured we could get breakfast or something,” He refused to blush but his damn traitorous body had other plans. He could feel the flaming flush crawl its way up his neck, settling into his cheeks forcing his to duck his face away from Steve in an attempt to remain calm.

Steve smiled, “Never pegged you for a breakfast man, Tony,”

The billionaire shrugged, “Never pegged myself to be dating an all American hero either but here we are,” he smirked before turning his back to Steve and waving his hand in the air, “I’ll give you time to dress before we leave,”

Steve raised an eyebrow but didn’t question his boyfriend’s eccentric ways he simply thanked him before disappearing into the mansion making his way towards their apartment level so he may change. Tony was dressed in his ever-present suit. It looked casual to Steve so he tried to match that nonchalant dress code with his version of casual. He combed his hair back, wiping down his neck and shoulders before applying a thin layer of deodorant. The routine helped calm his erratic heartbeat but never quite settled the bundle of nerves that had formed in his stomach the moment he saw Tony standing in the kitchen.

He wasn’t sure if the feeling crawling up his spine was something he needed to worry about or something he needed to just fall in to.

With Tony, he wasn’t sure about anything.

Walking back out towards the common area he watched his boyfriend tap away on his Starkpad. He soaked in the image before taking in the marvel that is Tony Stark. The man was beautiful, all dark tousled hair and sculpted goatee that framed his dangerous red lips that could swoon even the toughest of critics when he smiled.

“Ready?” Tony asked causing the super soldier to jump and fight back a flush.

He turned to look up at Steve that smiled lighting up his face, “Yeah,” Steve smiled back and they left the mansion hand in hand.

“So where are we going,” Steve squinted against the bright sun barely noticing the car that had pulled up.

Tony opened the passenger side door, “I was thinking that little cafe on the upper east side,” He closed the door and climbed into the driver side, “The one with the crepes that they drizzle blueberry syrup over, I think I’ve taken you there before? Maybe? If not then you have got to try it, truly, the way they powder their doughnuts will make even the mightiest of heroes crumble,” not once did the billionaire take a breath in his rant of breakfast food. In times like this Steve would normally shut him up by squeezing his hand and reminding him that not everyone can keep up with his capacity to keep from breathing for a full monologue. This time Steve couldn’t bring himself to end the rant, he couldn’t stop watching the way Tony’s brown eyes melted into chocolate pools as the sun danced in through the windshield. The way he lips curled around the word Espresso making it the filthiest caffeinated beverage Steve had ever heard of and he absolutely could not stop the way Tony’s voice was flustered and heating all at once.

He was beautiful.

“Steve-” Tony turned to give him a raised brow look which pulled the soldier back to the here and now and he realized he had been asked a question.

 

“Sorry what?” Tony furrowed his brow, “I asked if you were okay that after breakfast we took a walk through Central Park?”

Tony watched the way Steve’s blue eyes lit up with realization, “Absolutely, yeah let's do it,” He agreed with a little too much enthusiasm but the billionaire wasn’t about to question his boyfriend’s sudden excitement. He needed him to be in a happy or fair mood today so that the fear of rejection wouldn’t be so fierce inside him.

 

Tony had come to realize very early on in his life that his patience level was rather, well, nonexistent. If he had to wait for it to be made he figures he can make it himself, if he has to wait for it to be delivered, hell he owns a plane he’s on his way, but there is absolutely nothing he can do to make Steve eat any faster. He watches him close his eyes around a blue drizzle crepe with so much powdered sugar on it it might as well be a walking diabetic commercial. His tongue darts out to lick away the extra drizzle and Tony’s head goes a little dizzy because if Steve is going to be licking away anything it should be-

“I was wondering if you’d let me test the new idea for the suit by the way,” He starts in hoping to distract himself, “I honestly think that if we change the style around the pelvic area you would have more space to bend and stretch. It would honestly be a simple fix, I’d just need your suit for a day or two and possibly you for a live model and-” Steve reached out and squeezed Tony’s hand. He closed his mouth, brown eyes catching blue ones as a smirk wrapped around the fork in Steve’s mouth.

“I’m going to take that as a strong maybe,” He said a little too soft but that might have been because he couldn’t breathe. When Steve touched him it sometimes felt as if his whole existence had been pulled apart at the seams and he was floating around on this haze cloud looking down at his life. He was dizzy but focused all at once and his heart sometimes stuttered before stopping and restarting with a nearly audible thu-bump.

All of that just from Steve holding his hand. (You don’t even wanna know what happens when Steve gets a hold of something a little firmer.)

It took an extra thirty minutes before his super soldier boyfriend finally finished eating, thirty long agonizing minutes where Tony had said and re-said those three words to him over and over and nearly a hundred different scenarios. Most ending with Cap telling him it was too soon and patting his hand before leaving him alone in a cafe with blueberry drizzle on his fingers. Other usually ended with a huge fight, a goliath fight, where the two of them duked it out because Cap thought he was crazy or Tony said all the wrong things and it just escalated quickly. Maybe one or two of them ended with a happy blowjob at the end and a bit of blueberry drizzle to lick away too.

He paid for the breakfast, asked for a couple of crepes to go ( _Can you just give me a bottle of the blueberry drizzle, like, a whole bottle not one those little syrup cup things_ ) Steve made him put the extra food in the trunk of the car before they walked towards Central Park, their hands bumping against each other but never daring to entangle. The teams know, all of SHIELD knows and maybe a few of their allies but they weren’t ready for the world to know. Actually, Steve wasn’t ready, sometimes his 1940’s fears of liking men swept up on him and he couldn’t hide the nearly debilitating panic attacks that someone would hurt Tony.

Tony, on the other hand, could care less- maybe he should care more- but the world already knew about his sexual adventures and how amazing would it be if the world knew he had Captain America in his bed every night. Talk about a win-win for the overall roundness of his life, but he still kept it cool when out in public with Cap even if sometimes he really wanted to kiss away the awed expression that Steve makes when he sees a 21st-century norm. Most of which Tony made, some of which Tony pointed out and all of which made Steve gape like a fish and swivel his entire body around to watch it go by.

Tony was so in love with him it was pathetic.

“I expected more people to be here,” Steve commented when they walked into Central Park. He never got over how much the area had changed over time. How it has grown and adapted to the world around it yet somehow managed to stay as beautiful as Steve remembered. He was rarely able to visit it back in his time, it was nearly an hour and a half away from him by car let alone by foot. The first time he had stepped foot on the bright green grass Bucky had been standing beside him, both their eyes lit up in wonder at what they were seeing. The last time he was all spangled out dancing on a stage during the war-his dignity left someone back in Brooklyn. Now he was standing in it for the fifth time with Tony, his hand aching to reach out and grab the other man’s.

“They fixed it up,” Tony motioned to the remaining bins with Stark Industries labeled on the side.

“Yeah, Loki’s army really did a number,” Steve again fought the urge to reach out and hold Tony’s hand.

Remembering him going through that wormhole made Steve want to collapse in on himself, they hadn’t been together then, they had only just met nearly months previously but Steve had been drawn to Tony from their first argument. It nearly killed him seeing him- He had to stop.

“Come on,” In a brave act Tony reached out and grabbed Steve’s hand, earning a gasp to fall from the blue-eyed man’s lips eyes wide but he ignored the thumping fear in his chest that Steve would rip his hand away and pulled him along.

“Its still super early so we can still mosey around mostly unnoticed by the great citizens of New York,” Tony waved his free hand, squeezing Steve’s fingers who, thankfully, squeezed back, “I believe the last time you were here wasn’t an exceptionally marvelous time. Actually, if my snooping recalls correctly, you had run all over town in a desperate act to find out where you were and somehow managed to wind up in the middle of the central park-this was the second time you escaped, am I correct?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Get to the moseying part, Stark,” Their hands were still tight around one another every once and awhile Steve would rub circle into the top of Tony’s hand with his thumb and Tony would quickly pull his hand to his lips before letting them fall between them once more. Somewhere along the way they strayed off the normal path and started walking along the edge of Central Park, the wind had picked up a little and you could really start to feel the nip from the November air around them.

Steve pulled his coat tighter against him when he noticed Tony eyeing a lone bench off the edge of the park, “You wanna sit down?” He asked offhandedly, tugging the zipper up of his coat with one hand as the other waved over the bench. Tony’s reaction was slow but he nodded his head and led the way to sit down after Steve but not before awkwardly tugging at his watch.

“Are you okay?” Steve waved his hand in front of Tony’s face. Things had been going fine, more than fine, they had been going really well all morning, so why was Tony acting as if he had something he needed to get off his chest. Why was he being so fidgety-

_No._ Steve’s head went into overdrive as he picked up on the way Tony scratched at his neck, his eyes doing their darting thing when he wasn’t sure what to focus on. He hadn’t said anything for nearly ten minutes and Steve honestly cannot think of a time where Tony being silent meant something good was going to come from it.

He backed up from Tony, “Look if you need to say something just-”

Tony looked up at him with pleading brown eyes and Steve’s mouth shut instantly, “I am going to need you to not say anything, anything until I finish okay,” He took Steve’s shaking hand and frowned, “Also calm down,”

Steve shot him a look, “Tony calming down is not something on my list right now,”

The genius opened his mouth to say something smart but closed it just as quickly. He had to do this and he had to do this right or else he was going to regret everything in his life from this moment on. Okay here goes.

“Steven Samuel Rogers,"

“Not my name.”

“Silence,” Tony hold up his free hand, “Steve, we’ve-well-we’ve been through a lot and we’ve done a lot and a lot of shit has happened to us and somehow we always ended back on our feet no matter how hard we fell and we always ended up at each others side. My-my whole life I’ve only ever trusted a select number of people, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy-Jarvis-” He pauses for a second, “And you.”

“When-When you stupidly kissed me back that day, the-well you know the one,” And they both knew the one. That day had started all of this.

 

_They hadn’t seen each other in months, almost six to be exact, before Fury called them all in because there was a Hydra base that needed all hands on deck and the Avengers assembled in no time. They were rocky at first, awkward, didn’t know how to work around each other anymore except for Natasha and Clint. The only person Tony had seen on a regular basis was Bruce and even he eyed Tony with weary gazes._

_“Cap,” Tony nodded his head at Steve who gave him pinched look and Hell what did he manage to do in the four seconds they were in a room together._

_Wait? Did he have a- looking down he was relieved to see all present junk was not standing at attention. Too many late night thinking about Steve in his uniform had trained Tony’s architecture to react not-so-accordingly whenever he saw the uniform before his eyes. The debrief folder he had to go over on the way here served to be a very inappropriate tool for his fantasies and he was more than happy that Happy was discreet as fuck._

_“Stark,” Steve sounded strained but Tony was not going to focus too much on that because then he’d start thinking of ways to de-stress him and-_

_Six hours later they were running along the outside of a Swedish hydra base. Steve had lost his cowl in the scuffle with a few agents and Tony somehow winded up as his impromptu ride away from an explosion, ‘Are you okay?” Tony questioned._

_Steve shot him a red-faced look, “I’m fine, Stark,”_

_“You don’t need to get quick with me, Capsicle, just showing team comradery,” He held his hands up and lifted the face guard up._

_Steve blushed even deeper, “We need to get back to the others,”_

_“Steve, we just blew up the entrance like we were supposed to the others-”_

_“Are probably wondering where we are,”_

_Tony rolled his eyes, “It's not like we’re off shacking in the woods, Cap they’ll be-” Steve’s face had gone ridiculously red at those words and Tony couldn’t even finish his sentence because He just made Captain fucking America flush all shades of red that he rivaled the strips across his chest, ‘Unless you want to be shacking in the woods,” Tony raised an eyebrow._

_Steve opened his mouth then closed it then his lips went incredibly thin and Tony did the one thing he was good at._

_He acted on impulse._

_Before either of them could blink Tony had pulled Steve up so that his lips met his and held him as close to him as he could with the suit on. He would even lie if he said he wasn’t surprised when Steve kissed him back._

 

“Ever since then I couldn’t be any happier than I have been in the last two years that you’ve willingly let me call you my boyfriend, it is willing right because other wise this would be-you know what never mind carrying on,” He paused again, “Steve, I haven’t been able to say this to you without wanting to eat my own tongue because I fuck this shit up so royally on an given day that I’m not sure you aren’t a secret spy from Hydra sent here to win me over before you kill me, but if you are, you’re totally earning your raise,” This time his pause was followed by a shuffling in his suit jacket and Steve watched every movement with a pounding heart terrified but on high alert. He was expecting Tony to pull out a phone, a Starkpad, maybe even a flask, he was not expecting Tony to pull an red felt box and to slide off the bench and drop to his knees.

“Steven Grant Rogers, I am stupidly telling you that I love you for the first time by asking you to marry me,”

The silence nearly exploded with awkward.

Did he fuck this up THAT badly?

‘Uh,” He faltered for a moment before he noticed Steve was trying to hold back laughter. Why was he laughing? This wasn’t a laughing moment, this was a serious-to-God moment that He was trying to have here. He even got down on wet, cold grass for this man and he was laughing at him. Tears, yes, but laughter? Come on.

“Steve-”

“Do you really think this is the first time you’ve told me you loved me?” Steve actually fucking chuckles at him.

Tony narrows his eyes, ‘I think I would remember telling you I loved you,”

That earns an all-out laugh from the super soldier who actually ends up doubling over on himself and holding his stomach. Tony stands back up feeling ridiculous kneeling before his boyfriend and being laughed at.

“I also don’t think this is funny,” He deadpans.

Steve wipes, fucking wipes, away tears as he smiles up at Tony, “Are you serious?”

 

 

Thirty minutes later they’re back at the mansion with Tony barreling his way past a questioning looking Clint and a surprised looking Bruce who was making his way past them with a bowl of popcorn.

“COMMON ROOM NOW!” He yells. Bruce looks up at Steve who is trying to hide his laughter and simply shrugs as they make their way into the common area and watch Tony pace back and forth in front of the wall they usually project their movies on. His suit jack had been thrown over the back of one of the love seats as he waited for the team to sit in their respective places. The only one not sitting was Steve who was still trying to not laugh until Tony had his proof.

“I proposed to Steve,” He starts.

“What-” Bruce trips over his words.

“When-” Natasha looks back at Steve who holds up his hands.

“Hooray-” Thor begins to congratulate them but Tony shuts that down quick.

“Gross,” Clint murmurs which earns a sharp smack to the back of his head. Wanda and Vision are surprisingly quiet, both of them knew this was coming so there was no shock at the revelation.

Tony shoots all of them a sharp look, “I tried to be romantic. I proposed to him after telling him I loved him for the first time because I’m all about class but apparently-” He stops and noticed a whole line of raised eyebrows and smirks across his team- “What?”

Steve quips, “Like I said not the first time,”

“Not even the second,” Natasha helpfully adds.

“Or the third-” Clint smirks and this time he earns a high five instead of a smack.

Tony nearly growls in frustration as he hastily ignores his team and stares at his boyfriend- fiance, he hadn't’ said yes just said “I have proof” and grabbed Tony’s hand- who smiled at him with humor and a little adoration.

“FRIDAY,” Tony never breaks eye contact.

“Yeah Boss,” The AI beeps in.

“I want any and all proof of Captain Rogers hearing the words “I love you” coming from my lips,” he orders.

“UH-keep it G rated,” Steve adds before FRIDAYS says yes boss and suddenly the projection is lit up with footage from breakfast about two years ago.

 

 

_Steves at against Tony’s side, his hands reaching out to grab a cup of coffee a couple of times before he went back to idly poking at his new StarkPad. Clint was frying up some bacon with Nat typing away on a computer that should not have still been in existence. Bruce was nowhere in sight, but his usual cup was there so he must have left recently._

_Tony nudged Steve, “Hey, gorgeous, there is this awesome art exhibit that is opening up downtown next week and I was wondering-”_

_“Tony, I’m yours, you don’t have to win me over anymore,” Steve smiled._

_Tony blushed, “I gotta show you I love you somehow,”_

 

“THAT DOES NOT COUNT!” Tony waved his hand over the screen changing the image but he glared at Steve who was trying, really truly trying, not to laugh at him right now.

 

 

_The next image was about six months after the first one. He watched them all stumble one by one into the training area. Clint was the first one up and he and Steve sparred for a few moments before a pulsar blast broke them up. Both men, Natasha on the weights, Thor by his new lighting prod and Bruce mediating in the middle of the mats all looked up at Tony who was idly playing with his gauntlet by the target range._

_“That,” Clint wiped away the sweat from his brow, “Was not even close, Stark,”_

_“Tony, you almost hit Clint,” Steve’s face immediately became Captain America before their eyes._

_Tony smirked, “He was getting a bit handsy with you, baby, It slipped,"_

_Clint nearly attacked but Steve pulled him back trying to hide a smile as he looked up at him, “Tony it was uncalled for,”_

_The billionaire frowned for a moment but finally apologized and shook hands with his teammate. He kissed Steve a little too long before pulling back and pointing a gauntleted finger at the archer, “I apologized but I am a man who hates having the things he loves touched, so, just watch it Bird-boy,”_

 

“GAH!” Tony waved his hand over the screen again and pointed the same hand he had used in the recording at Steve, ‘All of these off-hand comment barely even count. I think If I had actually looked at you and said the words, “I love you,” I would have remembered or-” He paused and noticed that Steve’s serious face was in place. He fucked up somehow. Maybe this “I need proof” thing trailed from funny on Steve’s end to now maybe Steve is questioning their whole relationship. Maybe Tony took this all a little too far and he should be remembering telling Steve all those times he said the word love to him, but he couldn’t, he honestly couldn’t remember a single time he-

‘FRIDAY,” He never broke eye contact.

“Yes boss,” The AI answered.

“May 8th, 2015 time approximately 14:03, “ He saw the glint in Steve’s eyes because Maybe Tony had finally just remembered it and maybe he hates himself right now. The screen showed them on the couch in their apartment area, Steve was cradling Tony’s head in his lap, his fingers tracing over a bruise across his face that took up the entire left side.

 

_“Are you okay,” The super soldier practically whispered._

_Tony was so doped up he could barely keep his eyes open, “I am now,” He reached for Steve’s hand and squeezed with what little strange he had left in him._

_Steve sighed, “If something would have happened-”_

_Tony waved his hand over his mouth, “I’m fine, we’re fine, always fine,” He slurred._

_Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead before brushing his hair back and resting there, “I love you Tony Stark,” He said it so softly that even Friday could barely pick up the audio._

_‘I love you, Cap,” Tony had slurred before his eyes closed and he fell asleep in his boyfriend’s lap._

 

He felt like a complete and total idiot. Everyone in the room was silent, no one shifted or coughed or even glanced in the direction of the two men. Brown eyes and blue eyes never broke as Steve walked closer to Tony, waved his hand over the screen and ended the show. He raised that damn brow and pouted those damn lips and it took everything inside of Tony not kiss away that expression on his face because yeah he was an idiot but he was Steve’s idiot.

“I love you,” Steve said at last.

They kissed in front of the whole team who all sat still for a moment until Tony’s hand started to move and they dispersed from the room quicker than you could say “Avengers Assemble.” Tony and Steve never broke apart not when they stumbled past the couches, not when they hit the elevator wall and certainly not when FRIDAY dinged them to their apartment and they just barely made it to their couch.

Both their shirts had managed to disappear and do not even get them started on how they took their pants off without breaking their kiss. Tongues fighting over each other, teeth clashing just enough for it strike match in both of them. Tony pulled them down onto the couch, hovering over Steve as he took this time to explore his neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark that would be gone in seconds but that sound never would. God the sounds Steve makes as Tony works his way down his body kissing, biting and sucking all expanses of his golden flesh until he caught the hem of his briefs could put the grand orchestra to shame.

“I love you,” He said roughly before mouthing at Steve’s erection and earning a delicious moan. He licked over the fabric savoring how wet Steve already was for him before he pulled the fabric away and down Steve’s thighs.

He will never deny that his mouth watered a little bit at the sight of how hard, red and wet his boyfriend was for him.

“Damn baby,” He breathes over Steve’s cock who moans and shifts beneath him “God you’re so fucking hard,” He grabs him, drinking in the mewls that Steve’s lets out as Tony’s works his fist over him.

“To-Tony,” He bucks his hips into his hand, fingers flexing and unflexing beneath him.

“We’ve barely even started and you’re already so damn needy,” He leans down and licks over the slit, tongue lapping up the tangy precome and soaking up the throaty noises Steve makes.

“You want me to suck you, baby? You want my mouth around your cock showing how much I fucking love you,” Steve shoots a look down at him that earns a squeeze.

“Yes, yes oh please,” Tony is nothing if not giving.

Steve throws his head back the moment his mouth wraps around him, his fingers reaching out to tangle themselves in Tony’s hair as he sucks over his cock, tongue wrapping around the base when slides down him and licking up the nerves as he moves back up. He hollows out his cheeks, relaxes his jaw and lets Steve slide to the back of his throat where the super soldier lets out the sluttiest noise Tony has ever heard and comes quicker than expected. Tony just barely swallows it all down in time, a smirk trying to work its way over his lips as he licks over Steve’s head before lifting up.

Those blue eyes are blown wide, swollen lips parted as his chest rises and falls and God looking at Steve all blissed out is the single most beautiful thing in the world.

“I love you,” Steve says before meeting him halfway and they end up making out on their knees, Steve’s cock still bobbing between them and Tony’s begging to be set free. When Steve wanders his hand down his length his bucks forward against it, moaning as he slips his briefs down to his knees and stroke those damned super soldier hands over his cock.

“Fuck, yes baby,” their lips meet feverishly. Steve’s hand never pausing as they kiss and stumble their way down to the floor where steve’s on his knees and Tony is half leaning against him his mouth tearing away for a thick groan to escape him.

“Fuck, Steve, God, I wanna fuck you,” He can’t think past the thought of being buried deep inside of his warmth, pounding into him as Steve moans beneath his hands. Using all of his last sensible thoughts he stops Steve’s hand and lifts up to loom over him. Seeing him, like this on his knees with those blue eyes pleading up at him he feels the stir in his belly. He reached out and caresses Steve’s cheek, thumb tracing his bottom lip before he gives Steve a light smack across the cheek.

In a flash Steve’s eyes widen before hooding in pleasure as he bite Tony’s thump, his lips just barely brushing across his head. “Spread your legs,” He says it carefully. Steve obeys, “Good, stay like that,” He walks to their bed and grabs the lube from beneath the pillows. When he steps back in front of Steve he reaches out for his hand and slicks two of his fingers up. Steve watches him his eyes following Tony’s every move as he rubs the warming lube over Steve’s fingers before kissing his palm and smiling.

“You’re going to ready yourself for me,” He lets Steve drop his hand to his ass, “Get yourself open and wet for me,” Tony keeps eye contact with Steve as he steps forwards and pressed his cock against Steve’s mouth who whimpers wonderfully beneath him.

“On the bed and on your back first,” He orders.

Steve stumbles to the bed be careful not to let his lubed fingers touch anything but himself as he lays down for Tony and spreads his legs wide enough for the other man to see the whole show. Tony doesn’t say anything as he steps towards the bed, knees touching the edge before he stops and strokes himself lazily. Heat tendrils spread down Steve’s back to settle in his cock as he pressed his fingers against his hole and moaned.

Tony nearly came right then and there. Watching Steve-seeing Steve- there we literally no words he could use to describe how fucking beautiful Steve was opening himself up for Tony. Golden head tossed back in ecstacy, golden chest heaving with every moan that leaves his gorgeous red mouth. Steve was a fucking god splayed out for Tony to worship, to kneel before and pray open with open mouth kisses, mark leaving bite marks and purple hickies that would disappear by morning but he could trace them with his tongue as Steve fucks himself over his fingers before Tony steps up and tells him to suck and like the good sport he is he wraps his mouth around Tony’s cock and goes to town.

He almost buckles over him when Steve’s tongue slide across his slit, “Good, so fucking good for me Steve,” He moans as he fucks himself into Steve’s mouth.

Steve groans around him and Tony watches beads of pre-come smear across Steve’s stomach as he adds a third finger to his hole and pumps faster into himself.

“You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you are, Baby, how hard you’re making me as you use your gorgeous mouth to suck me and you fuck yourself ready for me,” He stutters his hips when he feels the back of Steve’s throat, “Do you want me, baby?”

He pulls out to let Steve whimper a please and he can barely contain the shiver that spreads over me as he slides down Steve’s body and captures his lips with his owns. Steve keeps his legs spread so Tony can press his head into Steve’s tight heat, capturing the hiss that escapes him with his tongue.

Pure willpower was holding him together as he pushed into Steve’s hole, the warmth wrapping around him inch by inch until he was sheathed inside the super soldier balls pressing into his ass. Every single inch of his is pressed together with Steve, their bodies molded together, slotting so perfectly against one another that it ponders Tony’s thought on the world soulmate because no one, no one, could fill him or wrap around him the way that Steve does. No one could draw moans from his body like they need them to breathe. No one can kiss him the way Steve is with such tender passion that Tony quakes from the touch of his lips. His body shaking as he pulls out to push back in reveling in the pure ecstasy that his the love of his God damn life Steve Rogers. They move so perfectly in sync that Tony loses all concentration beyond the point of Steve’s moans, Steve wrapping tighter around and those lips are sucking on his neck.

He thrusts up into him feeling Steve quake beneath him and when Tony hit the same spot he grins into the soldier’s neck. Steve is wrapped around like a koala on a tree, letting Tony fuck into his prostate as he moves his hips to meet each breathtaking thrust until Tony can feel that heating tingle starts in his spine, pooling into his balls to tighten against Steve’s ass. His hips stutter and lose rhythm.

“Cum inside of me,” Steve pants out.

Tony nearly loses his motion, “Baby,”

“God, Tony, fill me up,” He grunts out and Tony fucking loses it. He pounds faster into him, balls smacking Steve’s ass but Tony lifts up, pulls back and wraps his hand around Steve’s cock who screams out Tony’s name.

“Cum for me baby,” He moans fist matching the haggard rhythm of his hips until Steve is tightening up around him, making it harder for him to slide in and out and God the sensation sends Tony over the edge as he cums with Steve’s name falling from his lips like a mantra and it doesn’t take long before Steve arches beneath him and covers both their chests in thick streaks of cum.

They both fall into each other, breathing heavy and thick and it takes all of Tony’s power to pull out of Steve who whimpers at the loss but sighs when Tony takes him in his arms and kisses him repeating how incredible and beautiful he is with each press of his lips. Fingers carding through short blonde hair before tracing over closed eyelids and satisfied smiles. Tony can’t stop showing Steve that he loves, the dam has been broken and he isn’t sure he wants to patch it back up. Those three words fall from him far too easily now. A stream of "I love yous" followed by a reminder of how wonderful, beautiful, miraculous Steve is and how Tony is the single luckiest man in the world.

“I don’t deserve you,” He murmured into the soldier’s collarbone.

Steve stiffened beneath him, “Tony, I’m going to marry you, that's proof enough that you deserve this,”

That earns a smirk pointed his way as brown eyes flash with amusement, “So that's a yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> I do so hope you enjoyed that train wreck mix with a good time. 
> 
> All of you are wonderful, beautiful and make the world a place that is worth living in- always remember that.


End file.
